


Ice

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Someone is being mean to Elizabeth so you step in and tell the person to back off.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You had been asked to go to a party by your best friend Scarlett Johansson. Robert Downey Jr. was having a party with some of the Avengers cast and Scarlett wanted you to go with her. How could you say no to your best friend?

You have been at the party for a little while now, you had seen Elizabeth and wanted to talk to her but you were nervous. Scarlett was talking with you when you noticed a guy talking with Elizabeth. You saw the look on her face and how uncomfortable she was. 

“I’ll be right back.” You told Scarlett before you made your way towards Elizabeth. 

As you got closer you started to hear what the guy was saying to her. He was saying all these hateful things, it made your blood boil. 

“Hey!” The guy turned around to look at you. “Why don’t you leave her alone.” You glared him.

“This doesn’t concern you.” He growled and went to turn back to face Elizabeth but you quickly moved in front of her, shielding her from the guy.

“I said leave her alone.” 

After you said that the guy punched you in the face. You don’t know what you were expecting but you definitely weren’t expecting to get punched in the face. You were about to punch him back but you decided to not be that kind of person.

You knew you were going to get a black eye, you already knew you got a busted lip just from being able to taste your own blood. once he punched you everyone in the room got quiet. You noticed Chris, you’re not really sure which one at this point, came over and took the guy outside.

“Oh my god.” Elizabeth gasped. She gently took your face in her hands. “Thank you for standing up for me but you didn’t have to… now you’re hurt-”

“No no it’s cool. You don’t have to thank me.” You tried to give her a smile but winced. “He shouldn’t have been talking to you like that.”

“At least let me get you some ice for your eye.” 

You looked into her eyes, you knew that she was concerned about you so you nodded. You let her take you into a different room, she made you sit down and told you to stay there while she went to get some ice. You did what you were told and stayed there. 

Elizabeth came back with some ice, she pulled a chair over to you and sat down in front of you. She carefully put the ice on your eye, while you held the ice she cleaned up your lip.

“Talk about a way to break the ice.” It was silent between the two of you for a little while, you wanted to try and make her laugh.

She stopped cleaning your lip and looked at you. She couldn’t help but chuckle, she shook her head. “You’re something else.”

“I try.” You wanted to smile but then you remember about your lip. “I’ve actually been trying to work up the courage to talk to you but I’ve been nervous.” 

A smile formed on Elizabeth’s face. “I’ve wanted to talk to you too. When that guy started talking to me I was about to walk over to you.” She bit her lip as she began to blush. “Would you like to go get some coffee sometime?”

“I would love too.” Even though it hurt you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.


End file.
